Justice Pain
|Birth place = Yonkers, New York, USA|Resides = Yonkers, New York, USA|Family = Nick Gage (brother)|names = Justice Pain|height = |weight = |trainer = John Zandig Mr. Motion|debut = 1996|retired = 2007}} Christopher Wilson (born May 16, 1978) is an American retired professional wrestler better known by his ring name, Justice Pain. Pain is best known for his time in Combat Zone Wrestling, as well as Xtreme Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Unplugged. He held numerous titles in his CZW stint and is the real life brother of CZW wrestler and former tag team partner Nick Gage. Career Justice Pain was trained by John Zandig at the CZW Wrestling School. He began his career as one of the main wrestlers in the company along with other graduates from the school, such as Lobo and Nick Gage. Pain feuded with Lobo, and wrestled him at the first ever Cage of Death in the first ever Cage of Death match. Pain won the match and defeated Lobo for the CZW Iron Man Championship. Justice Pain would also compete against Lobo in the Cage of Death at Cage of Death II and defeated him for the CZW Heavyweight Championship. Justice Pain is well known for forming the original H8 Club with Wifebeater. While still holding the heavyweight championship, Justice Pain also won the tag team championship with Wifebeater. Around this time, a new H8 Club was formed with Nick Gage and Nate Hatred. This new team defeated Justice Pain and Wifebeater for the tag championship. After losing the titles, Justice Pain began teaming with The Backseat Boyz and started a feud with Wifebeater. The feud ended at Cage of Death III where Pain defeated Wifebeater in the Cage of Death. Justice Pain continued feuding with Nick Gage and Nate Hatred, but left CZW in 2003 to join Xtreme Pro Wrestling. During his tenure in Xtreme Pro Wrestling (XPW) he feuded with Chris Candido, defeating Candido twice with the final bout being on the last show in the history of XPW. When he returned in 2004, he reformed the H8 Club with Wifebeater. They teamed up to face Nick Gage and Nate Hatred at Cage of Death VI with the winners having the right to call themselves the H8 Club. At the end of the match, Nick Gage turned on Nate Hatred and allowed Justice Pain to pin Hatred. After this, Pain turned on Wifebeater and joined his real life brother as the new H8 Club. They won the tag team titles by defeating Team Cash in February 2005. At the end of 2005, Justice Pain one again competed in the Cage of Death match and came out on the winning side with partners Zandig and Nick Gage. That night, Lobo returned and joined them as well. During the next months, Pain teamed up with Nick Gage, Zandig, Lobo, and Dewey Donovan as The Forefathers of CZW. The Forefathers would later break up due to problems between Gage, Zandig, and Lobo. At Night of Infamy V, Justice Pain got a shot at Eddie Kingston for the world title, but did not win. Due to interference in the match, Pain was granted another shot at Cage of Death 8 in a triple threat elimination match which also included Chris Hero. Pain eliminated Kingston by submission after Kingston's ankle was severely injured early in the match. After hitting Hero with the Pain Thriller, Justice Pain pinned him to win the title for a fifth time. In 2007, Pain retired. In wrestling * Finishing moves :*''Pain Thriller'' (Olympic slam) * Signature moves :*Belly-to-belly suplex :*Corkscrew suicide dive :*Springboard moonsault, sometimes to the outside of the ring :*Superkick :*Swinging side slam Championships and accomplishments * Big Japan Pro Wrestling :*BJW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Wifebeater * Combat Zone Wrestling :*CZW Iron Man Championship (2 times) :*CZW World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) :*CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*CZW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with himself (1), Wifebeater (1) and Nick Gage (1) :*Triple Crown Championship (First) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:CZW Warriors Category:Gaijin